


Phone Call

by Risingwood



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, hope my teacher enjoyed gay heist members lmao, i wrote this for english class last year, sorry its so short i dont wanna fix it and make it longer whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has his last phone call with Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

This was it for him.  He was bleeding out, lying on the floor of the warehouse.  The others were nowhere to be found, all of them having either been killed or captured.  Ryan was alone, barely able to move.  His legs were screaming in pain, broken.  His fingernails scraped the floor, leaving traces of blood where they connected with the asphalt.  It felt like hours before his arms finally gave out, near the wall, and he used the last of his strength to pull the small, disposable cell phone from his pocket.  Pressing the buttons weakly, he managed to dial a number.  On the third ring, the line clicked, and someone picked up.

“Hello?” a soft voice asked on the other line.  Ryan smiled, despite the pain ringing throughout his body.

“Jon,” he answered, masking all negative emotions in his speech.

“Oh, Ryan!”  Jon’s tone brightened immediately, and he began talking animatedly.  “I’m so happy you called, I was worried!  You always call me after you guys finish a job, but this one was taking longer than usual it seemed, so I was worried something might have gone wrong!”

Ryan chuckled, wincing as his multiple gunshot wounds bled more and more, stinging.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t call before.  We got a bit… tied up.”  Yeah, that’s one way of putting it, he guessed.  He swallowed thickly, resting the phone on the floor next to his head, to free his almost-immobile arms.

“Well, were you successful?  You said you were taking back a bunch of things.  You didn’t tell me what, but did you get it all?”

“Uh, yeah,” he wasn’t really lying much, he decided.  “We got the stuff we needed, and we got it into the van.”  That was true; they had done that.  But that’s where things had gone downhill.  He shut his eyes as the gruesome image of jack, and the car, exploding, snuck into his mind without warning.  Ryan had been useless to help, as he’d been shot multiple times already; he was down on the ground, still able to see outside where Jack was, as it all happened.

“How’s Geoff?” Jon asked, interrupting Ryan’s thoughts.  “Did he and the others get out safely?”

Ryan almost didn’t answer, lips frozen shut as he remembered Geoff, foolishly sprinting out to the charred remains of the car that used to contain Jack.  His impulse reaction had earned him a shot in the head by one of Edgar’s snipers.

“Well, yeah, they all made it outside the warehouse,” he said carefully.  He hated lying to Jon, but he hated it more when Jon worried about him and the Crew.  And it wasn’t a complete lie, anyway.  Technically, Geoff had made it outside.  They all had, except for Ryan.  Once Michael and Ray had been nabbed by Edgar’s goons, after having watched Edgar himself stab a knife through Gavin’s heart, they were taken outside, along with Gavin’s body.

“That’s good to hear.”  There was a hint of something sad in Jon’s voice.

“What wrong, Jon?” Ryan asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“I don’t know, I just… I don’t like all this stuff you do, it’s dangerous.  I’m scared you’ll get injured, or worse.” Jon was biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous; Ryan knew it.

He let out another small laugh, attempting to reassure Jon that everything was fine.  “Don’t worry about me, Jon.”  But he could feel his consciousness already starting to fade.  “I’m okay.”  He had to hang up soon; he feared he didn’t have much time left.  Managing a small smile, he continued talking.  “Hey, so, Jon.”

“Yeah, Ry?”  Jon hummed, and Ryan’s smile grew, despite the circumstances.

“I want to remind you that I love you.” Ryan’s eyes closed, exhausted, and he heard Jon sigh happily on the other line.

“I know you do.  I love you too.” Jon paused, creating a moment of silence between them before he spoke again. “Why the suddenness though?  You never say that over the phone like this.”

Ryan quickly came up with an excuse he knew Jon would buy. “I just don’t say it nearly enough.  So I’m saying it now.” His breathing slowed; his body was shutting down.  “Anyways, I have to go.” He didn’t want to leave whilst he was still on the line. “You’ll probably see all about this whole thing on the news.” He could see it now; a reporter standing right where Ryan was laying that very minute, giving the scoop about the latest gang war, as usual.

“Aw, alright.  Be home soon though, okay?” Jon said, and Ryan felt a pang in his chest.  “I made spaghetti, your favorite!” Jon practically sang.  And for the first time in at least a decade, Ryan felt tears in his eyes.

“Can’t wait.  Bye, Jon.”  He responded, voice cracking.

“Bye!” Jon laughed, presumably at how Ryan’s voice cracked.

Ryan’s vision left him completely, and used the very last inch of his strength to press the ‘end call’ button with the side of his head.

As his heart stopped beating, Ryan’s last moments of life were spent imagining himself at home, enjoying pasta with his fiancée.


End file.
